Crimson Is The Heart's Desire
by Jaxrond
Summary: He was the creature that even monsters feared. She was a huntress, protector of the ignorant bliss that separated humans from the world of the night. She was not strong enough to kill him, no matter how he nauseated her. But, neither was she strong enough to resist the inexplicable pull between them. How she hated her treacherous heart for yearning for him. M for mature content.
1. The Proposition

**Hello and welcome. I dearly hope you enjoy this story. It is a work in progress and, as I have other stories I am currently working on, I may not update as often as I should. I'll apologize in advance for any slow updating. This puts my publications on here at an even ten and I encourage you to go and check out my other works. You will find fanfics for Bleach, Naruto, Hakuouki, -man, and Transformers there. **

**Please read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

Her name was Catriana De'morte, Catriana of death. This was not a name she had chosen for herself, rather one that had been given to her, by her victims. She was a huntress, a dark, avenging angel of the night. She killed under moonless skies and left naught but blood and destruction in her wake. Her face was not one to be easily recognized, as it was constantly marred by shadow. Her weapons were a mere flash of glinting metal in the sparse moonlight, dealing death as if it were a deck of cards. She stood over six feet tall, her long hair blowing in the wind as her red eyes flashed and her sharp teeth bared themselves in a malicious grin. She had the power to kill with a single look, causing her victims to explode outward in a rain of blood and gore. She could...

Catriana began to laugh, dropping her file onto the table. She threw her head back slightly, dark curls spilling over her shoulders as her voice filled the air with her amusement. She held up the first finger of one bare, pale hand, motioning for her audience to wait a moment as she regained her composure. As her laughter calmed into soft chuckles, she wiped at her closed eyes with the heel of her hand. When she opened her them to look at the woman across the table, their blue depths were filled with mirth.

"You must be mistaken, Sir Hellsing," her voice was a soft, kind alto, "I'm not the person in this file."

The blonde woman's eyes narrowed behind her glasses. She leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs to the side. She presented an intimidating figure in her grey business suit, even as she sat framed by flowers.

"You are not Catriana Ravencroft, the vampire hunter?" she asked, removing her cigar from between her lips and giving it a tap to dispose of the ash at the end.

The dark haired woman smiled.

"I am. This file you have on me, however, is utterly ridiculous. As you can see," she said dryly, "I am most definitely not over six feet tall with sharp teeth and a look that can kill."

Sir Integra Hellsing fixed her with a keen stare as she took inhaled, breathing in the toxins contained in the cigar before expelling them in a cloud of smoke.

"I agree that the stories and rumors about you are blown out of proportion. However, there is no denying that you are powerful," her blue eyes became sly, "After all, these 'legends' must have some point of origin."

Catriana laughed softly, leaning her elbows on the table. The sleeves of her white button-up had been rolled up over the joints, saving the material from any dirt that may have soiled it. A slight breeze blew through the garden in which they sat, ruffling the hair of both the women and the butler who stood silently next to Sir Hellsing. Catriana had smiled in amusement when she first saw him. She, of course, knew exactly who he was. His presence had been the first indication that Hellsing's visit was not just a polite social call. It also amused Catriana that they had come to her manor in order to discuss business. She suspected that they were attempting to make her feel more at ease, and therefore more willing to comply.

"I'll admit that I am a successful huntress," she replied to Integra's observation.

"More than successful from what I hear, miss," the butler spoke for the first time, causing Catriana's light eyes to cut to him.

He smiled politely, his elderly face crinkling.

"Indeed," Integra's tone was difficult to read, "The more believable stories say that you are capable of wiping out a vampire and his ghouls without assistance."

Catriana shrugged, attempting to look modest.

"I got lucky. Really, ghouls are easily dealt with and there were only a few. Besides, I didn't come out of the fight with the vampire unscathed. He did a rather neat job of clawing up my arm."

"Nonetheless," Integra said, her cigar held between her thumb and forefinger, "I would like you to consider my earlier proposition."

Catriana looked down at the file laying before her. It was rather detailed, a number of pages of extensive information contained in a manila folder. Obviously, Hellsing had been watching her for some time. Her lips quirked as she remembered how, not even an hour ago, Integra had marched into the Ravencroft manor and quite nearly demanded that Catriana join Hellsing's ranks. Catriana had been rather taken aback by this and, instead of answering on the spot, had insisted that they formally discuss this matter over tea in the garden. Tea always tasted better in the garden, though she was not sure as to why that was.

She pushed the thought aside and idly traced one edge of the folder with her finger.

"If I join Hellsing, I'll still be fulfilling my duty of protecting the innocent and blissfully ignorant..." she mused aloud.

Sir Integra smirked at her words.

"Yes."

"And I'll no longer need to hunt on my own, I'll have the organization's extensive resources and its name backing me."

"That is correct."

Catriana leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms and meeting Integra's eyes.

"Will I have to answer to that vampire?" she asked, her tone conveying distaste.

Of course, Integra knew exactly who, or rather, what, she was speaking of. Her smirk widened at the huntress's dislike of the idea of his being her commander.

"No. You would report directly to me."

Catriana nodded.

"I see..."

There was a moment of silence in which the only sounds were the rustling of the wind in the flowers and trees of the garden and the songs of nearby birds. Catriana's dark hair blew back from her face, displaying her pale complexion and high cheekbones. Her lips were pressed together as she thought about the proposition, searching for any downsides or loopholes. After a brief intermission, her face relaxed and her smile returned.

"Very well, Sir Hellsing. I'll join your menagerie."


	2. Welcome to Hellsing

**I apologize if this chapter seems rushed towards the end. I was really struggling with how I wanted to end it and ended up with what's published...I'm not quite satisfied with it, but I don't really know what else to do in order to drive the story in the direction I wish to take it...**

**Ah, well, R&amp;R please!**

* * *

Catriana's blue eyes observed the huge manor critically through her sunglasses as the Hellsing butler, Walter, drove up the paved lane. The engine purred as the car slowly made its way toward the mansion. She quelled the urge to raise a slender brow at the grandeur before her, remembering the rumors about an extensive cellar and dungeon area beneath the manor as well. She settled for a slight quirk of the lips, leaning back against the leather seat and crossing her arms over her chest. The butler glanced at her in the mirror but said not a word as the car rolled to a stop outside the front door of the manor.

Walter got out and came around to her door, opening it for her and offering a hand to help her from her seat. She took it and stepped from the vehicle with a fluid grace, listening as the butler began to speak.

"Sir Hellsing is waiting for you in her office, which you will directed to upon entry. Afterwards, you will be shown to your room, where you shall find your luggage waiting for you," he said shortly. Then he smiled, a somewhat dark smile, "Welcome to Helsing."

Catriana returned it with her own, warm smile.

"Thank you, Walter."

He gave a slight bow before returning to the driver's seat and pulling away with the crunch of tires on stone. Catriana's smile faded into a smirk, her black sunglasses hiding her suddenly cold eyes. She looked at the door of the mansion for a long moment. It was dusk now. As a vampire hunter, it was necessary that she keep the same nocturnal hours as the beasts she hunted, sleeping during the day and stalking at night. Walter had arrived at her home to retrieve her directly after she had eaten her breakfast at six o' clock in the evening. She had slept well that day and felt refreshed, however, despite her high spirits and good physical condition, she was wary about entering the manor. No, that was not quite right. She was wary about facing _him_. Anyone who lived in or knew of this underworld was also familiar with him; usually by reputation alone, as those who face him in combat were always defeated. The No-Life King, the True Immortal, the Ultimate Vampire, Hellsing's trump card, _Alucard_.

Taking a deep breath to brace herself, she began to walk, her long, slender legs silently carrying her over the stone. Even with the boots she wore, she made not a sound, a true hunter through and through. Her long black coat swept out behind her like a cape of shadow, swaying as she walked. She was clad in her hunting gear, tight yet flexible pants and a similar shirt. Both were black, all the better to hide in the shadows when hunting creatures of the night. She had left her long hair loose, corkscrew curls flowing over her shoulders and shoulders like an inky waterfall. Her blue eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses, despite the fact that it was evening. Catriana's lips twisted in a confident smirk, a familiar facade that was used to shield herself from the unknown.

As she reached top of the few steps that led up to the door, she stretched out one black clad arm. Curling her slender fingers into a fist around the gold plated knocker, she lifted the handle easily before releasing it and allowing it to slam back into place with a small, resounding boom, which was easily discernible to her sharp ears.

The door swung open with a creak, revealing a nondescript man dressed in a military uniform. A gun was slung over his back and a helmet rested on his head. He snapped to attention, saluting her.

"Lady Ravencroft, Sir Hellsing is expecting you. Please, follow me."

Catriana nodded graciously. The man turned smartly and led her down a hallway and up a set of stairs. As she walked behind the man, her eyes were constantly shifting behind her glasses searching her surroundings for a sign of possible threats. While she doubted there were any within the Hellsing manor, it was a habitual reaction to a new environment. She sniffed the air, searching for the telltale reek of death and blood. When she caught it, she felt her lips press together in a thin line, briefly, before her smirk returned. She should have expected it. After all, the most powerful vampire of them all walked these halls. If the stench was tangible when he may not be nearby, she shuddered to think of how strong it would be in his presence.

The soldier abruptly stopped. He moved to stand off to the side of one of the numerous doors lining the hall, this one a bit more recognizable than the others.

"I shall not be accompanying you any further, ma'am," he saluted again, "I bid you good day."

"Yes, good day. And thank you for bringing me this far," Catriana's smile bared her white teeth.

The man nodded and strode off, back the way they had come. Catriana almost immediately forgot about him. She was about to face Sir Integra Hellsing on the other woman's territory, which was almost always a bad thing. She steeled herself, knowing that she could show no weakness, no doubt. Her smirk made a full comeback as her anxiety was replaced by a strange excitement, the same excitement that she felt during a hunt. She raised her hand and knocked.

"Enter."

Catriana pushed the door open and strode into the office, allowing it to swing shut behind her. Silently, she flowed across the floor, her eyes moving to observe the room. Sir Hellsing sat in a high backed chair in front of the window, facing the door. Her lower body as hidden by the sprawling wooden desk, which was partially covered by neat stacks of paper. A young woman with sandy blonde hair stood off to the side, assumedly where Walter would normally stand, watching Catriana with open curiosity. The huntress looked her over briefly but not dismissively. She could sense the darkness radiating from her that oozed off all creatures of the night, and guessed that she was a vampire. By the time she came to a stop before the desk, Catriana had determined that the three of them were alone in the room.  
She bowed slightly after a moment's pause.

"Sir Hellsing."

"Catriana, I'm glad to see that you've arrived. Welcome to the Hellsing manor, headquarters of the organization."

Catriana nodded.

"Thank you."

Through the window behind Integra's chair, Catriana could see that the sun had begun to set. She reached up and removed her glasses before folding them and neatly tucking them into an inner pocket of her long jacket. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the blonde girl lean slightly to the left, attempting to see the huntress's face around the curtain of hair that partially covered it. Catriana smiled and turned her head slightly so that the girl could better see her. The girl blushed slightly and returned to an upright position, childishly embarrassed at having been caught.

"I take it that you did not call me here simply to welcome me to your home, Sir," the huntress said, still smiling politely, though her blue eyes were calculating.

Integra smirked slightly. For once, Catriana noted, she was without a cigar.

"You're right. I also wanted to introduce you to the other members of our menagerie. Our field operatives, as it were."

"Oh?"

Integra motioned to the blonde girl.

"I'd like you to meet Seras Victoria, a vampire in our employ."

Seras smiled sweetly and practically bounced forward to offer a hand.

"Pleased to meet you, miss."

Catriana returned the smile, allowing this one to reach her eyes. Though she did not usually deal with vampires on friendly terms, something told her that she and Seras would get along splendidly. She shook the young vampire's hand in a firm yet gentle grip, conveying her own strength as well as a genuine friendliness.

"The pleasure is mine, Seras. As it seems that we will be working together, please, call me Catriana."

Seras beamed.

"Alright, Catriana."

Integra watched them with her usual calculating gaze. Catriana realized that the blonde woman was testing her, seeing how well she would respond to the female vampire. She waited for Seras to return to her side before speaking again.

"Later, you will meet Pip Bernadotte, Captain of the Wild Geese."

Catriana cocked a brow.

"Wild Geese, ma'am?"

"A mercenary group hired to replace a number of soldiers we lost. They guard the headquarters and occasionally assist with fieldwork," Sir Hellsing explained briefly.

Catriana nodded in understanding. She could feel Integra's eyes burning into her as the next name was thrust forward like the point of a spear.

"And, lastly, there's Alucard."

The huntress could have sworn that the temperature of the room dropped by a few degrees at the mention of his name. Her face went blank and she suppressed a shiver. She sensed something then, a stirring within the bowels of the manor, a presence that was much older, much darker than anything she had ever faced. Unconsciously, she tensed, her fingers twitching toward her concealed weapons. Suddenly, the presence surged forth. Catriana felt her bile rise as the darkness approached at an alarming rate. She clenched her teeth against the urge to vomit as the reek of blood and death permeated the air like the breath of some foul beast, becoming much stronger than it had been in the hallway. The darkness spread, threatening to engulf her in its deadly embrace. She could imagine tendrils of it tugging at her with invisible fingers and shuddered in fear and disgust. Then, suddenly, it stopped. She was still able to sense it, however, it was not as completely overwhelming as before. She relaxed slightly in relief.

"So, this is the huntress."

Catriana's eyes widened in shock. The voice had come from directly behind her, deep and rumbling. With the lightning speed of her kind, she spun, only to come face to chest with the owner of the voice. Her vision was filled with crimson. She froze, immediately realizing who stood before her. Slowly, she raised her eyes from the red tie on its white background, up the pale expanse of his neck, to the sharp curve of his jaw. Finally, she met his red gaze. The toothy smile that had previously rested upon his face widened into a grin, baring his sharp teeth to the fullest. Within the depths of his eyes, which shone like a pair of burning coals, was madness and an ancient intelligence. She involuntarily shuddered at the insanity and sheer power she saw there. Some instinct within her told her to flee, quickly, by whatever means necessary. Fear rose up in her. She knew at that moment, that this man, this creature, was not something she had a hope of defeating, even as skilled as she was.

The vampire chuckled at her wide eyes and shocked expression.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he teased, still grinning, and knowing very well the effect his presence was having on her.

The sound of that deep voice caused Catriana to regain herself. She drew her own presence about her and stood up to her full height, suddenly exuding more confidence then she had shown when she had first entered the manor. Her eyes, icy blue and equally cold in the face of this monster, narrowed slightly.

"Not at all. You merely surprised me. I'm not used to dealing with someone of your caliber."

He looked at her for moment before throwing his head back and laughing. Catriana almost flinched. The sound would have been rather pleasant had it not been for the undertone of madness within it. She forced herself not to take a step back as his sharp teeth flashed with the action. His wild, black hair lent to his frightening appearance, writhing from his head like shadow itself. His red eyes became fixed upon her once again as she maintained a carefully blank expression. This was completely uncharted territory for her. She had no idea how to proceed with this vampire. His laughter turned to chuckles before dying out.

He leaned in closer, so that he was only inches from her, looking down at her.

"An amusing answer, girl. At least you'll be useful in keeping my boredom at bay."

Catriana cocked a brow at that, having successfully replaced her mask.

"Hm, yes, at least I'll be able to provide the infamous Vampire King with entertainment. What more could I want in life?"

She heard Integra make an amused noise at the sarcasm in her tone. Alucard continued grinning.

"Not many have the guts to stand up to me like that, girl. Aren't you afraid?"

Catriana knew that he was mocking her. However, she merely smiled.

"Afraid? I'm terrified. However, it appears that we are allies, and so, I am not too concerned about you killing me here and now."

The vampire cocked a brow.

"Really, now?" his hand moved to reach inside his coat.

"Alucard, stop antagonizing her," Integra's voice cut between them like a knife, causing them both to look away from the other and to the blonde woman.

The vampire chuckled again before moving past Catriana, the sleeve of his red coat brushing that of her black duster.

"Yes, master."

Catriana slowly turned so that she was fully facing the desk once more.

"Now that you've all met, I want to make something exceptionally clear," Integra's eyes narrowed, "You are all to be allies, partners, and, dare I say it, friends. I won't have you at each other's throats. Am I understood?"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Seras saluted, obviously frightened by the unspoken threat that was left at the end of that small speech.

"Of course, master," Alucard's red eyes trailed over Catriana as she stood, tall and proud before them.  
Catriana bowed slightly in deference.

"Perfectly, Sir Hellsing," she said smoothly, "I shall not cause you any problems."

"See that you don't."

The huntress stood upright, allowing her eyes to meet those of the vampire who watched her. No longer did she feel fear toward this creature who stood before her. Instead, she felt a blatant curiosity and a thirst to prove that she was above his petty taunts. She returned his smirk, causing him to bare even more sharp teeth in amusement at the challenge in her eyes. Both, it seemed, were eager to see just what the other was capable of.

"Well, then, since that's out of the way, we can move onto the next matter," Catriana's attention was once again drawn back to Sir Hellsing, "In a few moments, I shall have Seras show you to your quarters and help you get settled. After that, I would like you to return here. I expect you back at no later than ten o'clock."

The huntress cocked a brow.

"Any particular reason why, Sir?"

Integra's lips quirked in a sinister smirk.

"I want to see what, exactly, you're made off, Huntress. You will be accompanying Alucard on a mission later tonight so that we may properly gauge your abilities. You told me that you are a successful huntress, prove it. "

Catriana's eyes narrowed and she almost let out a hiss. She did not appreciate being doubted. Though, she was more worried about being sent out alone with the monstrosity that stood only a few feet away.

"Very well," she said, maintaining a calm voice, "I take it that more information will be given upon departure?"

Sir Hellsing nodded.

"Your briefing begins at ten sharp, don't be late."

Catriana swept into a low bow, her coat flying out behind her for dramatic effect. She looked up at the other woman, her blue eyes glinting through the hair that fell to cover her face.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good. You are dismissed for the time being. Seras, accompany her."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Catriana rose from her bow and spun on her heel, leaving the vampire girl to catch up with her. She could feel Alucard's eyes on her back as she strode to the door, eager to have a reprieve of his presence. She fought back yet another shudder as she caught yet another breath of his scent.

_He's more revolting in person than I could have imagined_, she thought as she stepped into the hallway.

She raised one arm and glanced at the watch on her wrist. The hands on the clock face showed the time to be eight fifteen. She nodded to herself. An hour and forty five minutes to settle in. An hour and forty five minutes to mentally prepare herself for being left alone with Alucard.


	3. Artemis and Apollo

**Here's the third chapter, which is kinda just a bridge chapter, though it does provide some valuable info (so don't skip it!). I honestly know nothing about guns, so I did a lot of research both on Hellsing weapons and on real pistols for Catriana's weapons. The next chapter with the promised action stuff is almost finished ^^ Please enjoy!**

* * *

Catriana's keen eyes observed the numerous boxes and chests stacked before her. As Walter had said, her luggage had indeed been waiting for her when Seras showed her to her new quarters. It was stacked somewhat precariously in the center of the bedroom, causing Catriana to wonder, briefly, if the butler had enlisted the help of the Wild Geese when moving it. After all, her belongings had been moved seperately by members of the Hellsing organization since there was far too much to fit in the car in which she had arrived. She dismissed the thought as unnecessary and observed her new surroundings.

The room that she stood in was rather large for her tastes. As was the bed. Indeed, in Catriana's mind, the bed was ridiculous. At least a king size and covered in an absolutely atrocious black and white comforter and pillow set. The Huntress wrinkled her nose.

"That is horribly hideous."

Seras, who had been poking around the pile of boxes and chests, looked over at the other female to see what, exactly, had irked her so. She cocked her head in slight confusion.

"I don't see what's wrong with it. It's just black and white," she said innocently.

"Exactly," Catriana made her way over to the bed and picked one of the pillows up by its corner, holding it as if it were a poisonous viper, "So utterly plain. Black and white without a single shad between. It won't do," she tossed the white pillow back on the bed.

Seras was not quite sure what to make of this.

"What color would you like, then?" she asked hesitantly.

Catriana's expression was thoughtful as she made her way over to stand next to the vampire. She touched her chin with the tip of one long nailed finger.

"I don't mind the black comforter...but I think red would go better with it."

Seras looked back to the bed, her eyebrows furrowing slightly as she pictured the starch white pillows being replaced by a deep crimson set. Then she smiled.

"You're right, it would."

Catriana smiled back. Though they would never give voice to it, both were glad to have some female company to discuss such mundane matters with. Catriana had lived alone in the Ravencroft manner with only a butler and skeleton crew of serving staff, and had been without a female companion in a long while. Seras spent most of her time in the presence of Alucard, Integra, or Pip. It was quite obvious that, aside from Pip, whose interest was more romantic than friendly, she was mostly left to her own devices.

"I suppose that will have to wait," Catriana sighed, "First, I have to unpack."

"Oh! I can help!" Seras said enthusiastically.

Catriana frowned slightly.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to."

The vampire girl waved off the worry.

"I want to. You've been really nice and I don't want to leave you to do this alone."

The huntress found her smile returning. "

Thank you, Seras, that's very kind."

Together, the two began to dissemble the pile of luggage and set about dividing it up properly. It was an easy task. With Seras's inhuman strength, she could lift even the heaviest of boxes, and Catriana was no weakling either. Her training and own special abilities as a hunter allowed her to move quickly through the chore without trouble. She directed her new companion so that everything was put in its proper place. The clothes were stored in the dresser, a monstrous wooden contraption with four columns of three drawers lining the front of it, and the closet, a cavernous hole in the wall that was so large, Catriana feared she might get lost within it. Her files, notes on prey and jobs taken over the years, went onto a large bookcase which was built into the wall eastern wall. They were accompanied by her personal collection of thick tomes of nonfiction research material and novels for her own enjoyment. The weaponry, which Catriana did not allow Seras to touch, for much of it was doused in holy water, was spread throughout the room. A small handgun was stashed in one of the drawers of the vanity and another in the drawer of her nightstand, which sat next to the bed. Her knives, daggers, and other blades rested on the remaining shelves of the built-in bookcase, easily within reach so that they could be acessed quickly. Her larger guns were set on racks, which Catriana screwed into the wall, much to Seras's confusion.

"You know...we do have an armory where these could be stored," she said as she examined a sniper rifle with a scope affixed to the top of the barrel. Seeing as only the bullets were anti-vampire, the gun itself was safe for her to touch.

Catriana did not look up from her task.

"I'm very fond of my weapons and could not bear parting with them in such a manner. I think I'd rather keep them in here."

The vampire girl helped in setting the weapons on their proper racks. Then, the two stepped back to admire their handiwork.

The bookcase, which took up a goodly portion of the east wall, was nearly filled with books, files, and weaponry. In front of the bookcase, sat two white, plush arm chairs, between which was a small table. On the north wall was a large window, which looked out upon the large front lawn of the Hellsing manor. Long black drapes hung on either side of the window so that it could be covered during the day. It was also upon this wall that the racks of weaponry hung, glinting in the light that shone from the ceiling lamp. The west wall was the wall that the dresser was pressed up against. The west wall also housed the entrance to the monstrous closet and that of a bathroom, which was complete with a sink, shower, and toilet. The southernmost wall held the door that let to the hallway and was the only entrance to the bedroom. The bed also sat on this wall, facing the window.

Catriana nodded to herself in satisfaction and checked her watch. according to the hands on the clock face, she had half an hour before she was to return to Sir Hellsing's office. She closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath, still able to smell the scent of decay that accompanied Alucard, even in this part of the manor. She mentally cursed her sharp nose and the vampire who exuded the scent.

"Hey, who's this?"

Catriana opened her eyes and looked over to where Seras stood, viewing the pictures that had been set out on top of the dresser. The huntress walked over and looked at the picture that Seras was pointing to.

The photo had been taken in the summer five years prior to her contract with Hellsing. It depicted her standing next to a young man, both smiling and both wearing their hunting gear. The man had his arm about her shoulders and was holding her close in a protectively affectionate way. His hair was the same deep black as hers and he bore a similar face shape. The pair was obviously related.

Catriana smiled softly and gently brushed a finger over the top of the picture frame.

"This is my brother, Adam."

Seras looked at the photo, inspecting the similarities between Catriana and Adam.

"I see it now. You two look alike," she looked at the huntress, "Is he older or younger?"

"He was older by two years...this year would have been his twenty seventh birthday."

Seras obviously caught Catriana's usage of past tense. Her face crumpled in understanding.

"How did he die?" she asked quietly, as if afraid the huntress would withdraw if she spoke too loudly.

Catriana was silent for a long moment.

"He died protecting me."

The huntress then turned away, signaling the end of the conversation. As she walked toward one of the plush armchairs, she removed her jacket for the first time, revealing bare, scarred arms. Numerous claw marks, gunshot wounds, and crescent shaped bite marks ran from wrist to shoulder on each arm. Seras could not help but stare at the ridges of shining tissue that marred Catriana's pale skin.

The huntress laid her coat over the back of the chair and sat down, crossing her slender legs as she did so. The sun had set, allowing the room to be bathed in moonlight. Catriana appeared almost ethreal as she took a gun from the belt around her waist and held it up, inspecting it for any damage or dirt. The gun's twin rested on her opposite hip. Eager to lighten the mood, Seras bounded over to observe the weapon.

"What is it?" she asked.

Catriana smiled, more than happy to change the topic to weaponry, which she was sure they were both familiar with. She raised the pistol to eye level, holding it with one hand wrapped around the grip.

"This is Artemis, a hi-power semi-automatic pistol, created by a supporter of the Ravencroft family. It uses 10 mm rounds and holds a fifteen cartrage magazine. Each bullet within the magazine was crafted specifically for my weapon and tipped with blessed silver. It's range is fifty meters."

The body of the pistol itself was slightly longer than that of a normal weapon. Seras inspected the unique handgun eagerly, taking in everything from its silver coloring to its white finishings and the Ravencroft crest engraved on either side of the barrel. The pistol was obviously made in a similar manner to Alucard's signiture weapons. Judging by the build, it used a short recoil mechanism with an exhaust port on the left side of the barrel.

"And this," Catriana removed the second pistol from her belt and held it in her right hand, "Is Apollo. It is similar in many ways to its twin, Artemis, however, it does not have a semi-automatic capability, and is therefore more accurate. It holds a thirteen cartrage magazine and has a range of sixty five meters."

The Apollo glinted gold in the light of the moon, shining with a deadly light. Its finishings of white gold were equally bright. The twin pistols did indeed have very similar forms, however, there were telltale differences that anyone with a trained eye would be able to pick up on. Seras fawned over the pair in much the way she did over her own new weapons. She reached out to touch one, but was foiled when Catriana pulled it back from her grasping hand.

"I polish with holy oils, just in case. Sorry, Seras," she smiled apologetically.

The vampire girl pouted but did not try to touch the weapons again, wary of the pain that would accompany coming into contact with them.

Once she was confident that the pistols were in perfect condition, Catriana replaced them on her belt with a slightly smug expression. She then rose in a lithe movement, her long body uncoiling in the same fluidly graceful manner as a snake. She snatched her coat from where it rested on the back of the chair, pulling it on in one, smooth motion. Everything she did, every movement, every step, was beautiful, graceful, and, above all, lethal. Seras could see that the huntress did not move in the same manner as her master, whose body language oozed arrogance and a certain animalistic quality. No, Catriana's actions were smoother, more muted. While she did indeed possess the beastial litheness of all hunters, she was more...controlled, than Alucard. Seras did not think it was that Catriana was any better than her master, rather, it was simply that Alucard did not care to be controlled.

Catriana stopped in the doorway of the room when she realized that Seras was not following her. She looked back at the vampire girl, her eyebrows raised in a quizzical expression.

"Seras? Are you coming?"

The vampire girl jolted slightly, the sound of her name pulling her from her trance of comparison. She smiled sheepishly and ran to catch up.

"Yes! Sorry!"

Catriana's lips curved slightly and she stepped through the doorway, walking silently down the path that would take her to Sir Hellsing's office, the vampire girl coming up to chat animatedly at her side.


End file.
